mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Falcon
} |-| Color Special= - CYellow SP= - MA-15= }} }}The Neo Falcon is a Mini 4WD PRO car released by Tamiya on February 10, 2007. It was a successor to the famous Falcon Jr. mini 4WD car. It was featured in web manga Kichijouji Phoenix and manga Mini 4WD Racer Kakeru as Jotaro Amasaki's machine. General info The Neo Falcon, much like the Falcon before it, featuring the body design that was inspired by the falcon. It is more modernized and sharper compare to the Falcon. Neo Falcon It has the similar color schemes as the Falcon, but with the additional silver stripes. a Tamiya decal and the 'Neo Falcon' decals can be found on the bodyshell. It was equipped with the white large-diameter, 3-spoke MS-type I wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. It comes with the N-02 and T-01 units for its MS Chassis. It comes with the standard, light gray 16 mm lightweight plastic rollers. The nose, center and tail and the A parts were molded in black. However, it should be noted that the pre-assembled finished model came equipped with the N-01 unit instead. Color specials Currently there are two color special variants: the White Special and the Clear Yellow Special. The White Special's bodyshell has most of its color inverted, from black, red and silver, to white, blue, gold. The White Special variant comes with the white MS Chassis with lightweight center parts, and gold large-diameter 5-spoke narrow lightweight wheels with white arched tires. The Clear Yellow Special, however, has minimal film-based sticker decals on it. The bodyshell was molded in clear yellow. Like the White Special, it comes with the white chassis but without the lightweight center parts. It was equipped with the white large-diameter MS-type I wheels paired with the white Avante-type slick tires Mini 4WD Yokohama F･Marinos Special This variant of Neo Falcon is a tie-in product for the Yokohama F･Marinos soccer team in Japan. The bodyshell was molded in blue, with white hightlights and red trims on it. The Yokohama F･Marinos logo and words decals can be found on the bodyshell. It comes with the white MS Chassis with lightweight center parts (with the subparts molded in blue), and white large-diameter 5-spoke narrow lightweight wheels with red arched tires. MA-15 Red Special The Bunka-exclusive variant has the red bodyshell with yellow and deep red trims on it. It was equipped with the red large-diameter dish-type wheels paired with yellow low-profile slick tires. It came with the red MA Chassis with the yellow A parts. Technical info Length: 154 mm (N-01), 152 mm (N-02), 156 mm (MA-15) Width: 92 mm (Most), 97 mm (MA-15) Height: N/A Chassis: MS Chassis (Most variant), MA Chassis (MA-15) Gear Set(s): 4:1 Gallery Boxarts NeoFalconBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the orignal Neo Falcon. NeoFalconFMarinosBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Mini 4WD Yokohama F･Marinos Special. NeoFalconMA15Boxart.jpg|Boxart of MA-15 variant. Trivia * The Neo Falcon has the R/C buggy counterpart which was based on the Mini 4WD car. Much like the original Falcon R/C buggy, the Neo Falcon R/C buggy utilizes the rear-wheel-drive DT-02 chassis. See also * Falcon Jr. External links Tamiya Japan * Neo Falcon on Tamiya official website * Neo Falcon (Finished Model) on Tamiya official website * Neo Falcon White Special on Tamiya official website * Neo Falcon Clear Yellow Special on Tamiya offical website * Mini 4WD Yokohama F･Marinos Special on Tamiya official website (Japanese) Tamiya America * Neo Falcon on Tamiya America official website * Neo Falcon (Finished Model) on Tamiya America official website * Neo Falcon Clear Yellow Special on Tamiya America offical website * Neo Falcon MA-15 Red Special on Tamiya America official website Bunka * Bunka hobby product page (Japanese) Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD PRO cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Mini 4WD Racer Kakeru